


A Venue

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: *Of the three choices from RCD3, I chose Big Bear, but I am changing it to Lake Tahoe since that is where Alex and Thomas go on their first-weekend getaway together as a couple.  [https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728688/chapters/49247114]For the prompts "wander" and "let it snow, let it snow"
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Venue

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex’s fingers caressed the base of his scalp. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” Thomas offered. His own hands wrapped around her waist holding her close as their bodies swayed to music only in their heads. “Is this the one?”

Alex’s gaze wandered around the breath-taking landscape surrounding them. It was more than she ever could have imagined. If it was this stunning now, she didn’t know if she could handle what her actual wedding day might look like. She nodded eagerly, biting her lower lip. 

Thomas shared her smile as he gazed into her eyes that reflected all the light in the world. They had come so far since their first trip, Thomas realized now that soon they would stand there as husband and wife. His lips found hers kissing her softly enchanted by her warmth.

“How do you feel about snow?” Alex grinned flirtatiously.

“The more scotch to keep me warm?” Thomas teased.

“Hey! That’s my job!” Alex pushed him playfully. 

“All I want is _you_ ,” Thomas’s fingers brushed across her cheek. “The rest is _for_ you.”

“A white wedding,” Alex marveled at the thought.

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,” Carmen sang out pulling them both into a hug that jolted them back into reality. In all honesty, they had forgotten she was even there and were more amazed by how she had remained quiet for so long! “For you two love birds, I don’t think even the universe will stand in your way. If you want snow. There will be snow!”


End file.
